1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a closed-type electronic apparatus and a heat exchange device thereof.
2. Related Art
As electronic products progress in their performances, they generate more and more heat in operation resulting in temperature increase. It severely jeopardizes the stability of the electronic products and, meanwhile, reduces their reliability and lifetime. Thus, the heat dissipation has become an important issue for the electronic products. Frequently, heat exchange devices are responsible to heat dissipation inside closed-type electronic apparatuses.
FIG. 1A is a decomposition figure of a conventional heat exchange device 1, and FIG. 1B is a laterally cross-sectional figure of the heat exchange device 1 shown in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the heat exchange device 1 includes an internal circulating fan 11, an external circulating fan 12 and a heat exchange unit 13, a housing 14 and a cover 15. With respect to the structure of the heat exchange device 1, the internal circulating fan 11, the external circulating fan 12 and the heat exchange unit 13 are disposed in the housing 14, and then the housing 14 is caped with the cover 15. In more detailed, the internal circulating fan 11 and the external circulating fan 12 are disposed at the top and the bottom of the heat exchange unit 13, respectively. Therefore, the hot air inside the closed-type electronic apparatus is inducted into the housing 14 in the direction I1 when the internal circulating fan 12 is rotating, and, meanwhile, the outside cold air is also inducted into the housing 14 in the direction O1 by the rotation of the external circulating fan 12.
After the inside hot air and the outside cold air flow into the heat exchange unit 13 of the housing 14 in the different directions I1 and O1, the heat exchange occurs on the channel surfaces of the heat exchange unit 3. Thus, the hot air inducted into the heat exchange unit 13 of the housing 14 in the direction I1 transforms into cold air by heat exchange, and then flows back to the inside of the closed-type electronic apparatus in the direction I2. At the same time, the outside cold air inducted into the heat exchange unit 13 of the housing 14 in the direction O1 transforms into hot air by heat exchange, and then flows out of the housing 14 in the direction O2. In accordance with the heat exchange occurring in the heat exchange unit 13, it provides the efficacy of heat dissipation for the closed-type electronic apparatus.
However, the external circulating fan 12 is disposed in the bottom of the heat exchange device 1. Thus, when the position on which the closed-type electronic apparatus including the heat exchange device 1 locates is flooded with water, the water may leak into the closed-type electronic apparatus through the external circulating fan 12. It damages the external circulating fan 12 and further results in the loss of the heat dissipation function of the heat exchange device 1.
Moreover, because the internal circulating fan 11 and the external circulating fan 12 are disposed at the opposite sides of the heat exchange unit 13, the power line of the external circulating fan 12 and the control circuits connected to the circuit board 11 must pass through the heat exchange unit 13. This is inconvenient for wiring. Additionally, the internal circulating fan 11 and the external circulating fan 12 are disposed on different fixing seats 16 and 17, respectively, which results in the increase of material cost. When both the internal circulating fan 11 and the external circulating fan 12 require maintenance, users have to remove the entire cover 15 to execute the maintenance for the internal circulating fan 11 and the external circulating fan 12 disposed at the different sides, respectively. It is inconvenient for maintenance as well.